disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Piosenka tytułowa
' Piosenka tytułowa Wodogrzmotów Małych' ' '- piosenka otwierająca każdy odcinek Wodogrzmotów Małych skomponowana przez Brada Breecka. Często jest nazywana przez fanów''' ' ''"Made Me Realize"' , ponieważ jest bardzo podobna do prawdziwej Made Me Realize. ''Made Me Realize ''jest błędnie nazywana przedłużoną wersją piosenki tytułowej. Wersja demo piosenki tytułowej dla Wodogrzmotów została ujawniona w 2011 przez Dana Cantrella. Neil Cicierega także skomponował dwa dema. mały|298x298px|Pierwsza wersja intra. Ciekawostki * W jednej scenie w lesie widać Wielką Stopę pojawiającą się przez ułamek sekundy. mały|Wielka Stopa w czołówce. * Na końcu angielskiego intra słychać szepty, które mówią "I'm Still Here" (''pl. Ciągle Tu Jestem), ''za to puszczone do tyłu "Three Letters Back" ''(pl. Trzy Litery Do Tyłu). ''Jest to potrzebne do rozszyfrowania kryptogramów, które znajdują się w całym serialu. ** Od odcinka "Double Dipper" wiadomość się zmienia, wraz z sposobem rozszyfrowania kodów. Teraz szepty puszczone do tyłu brzmią "Switch A and Z" (''pl. Zamień A i Z). '' ** Od "Bottomless Pit!" szepty mówią "26 letters" ''(pl. 26 liter). ** W sezonie 2 szept brzmi "Key Vigenere". W Polskiej wersji także je słychać. * Na końcu czołówki przez ułamek sekundy widnieje Koło Billa Cyferki, a po prawej stronie możemy dostrzec napis "VWDQ LV QRW ZKDW KH VHHPV". Napis jest zakodowany szyfrem Cezara i mówi: Stan is not what he seems(Stan nie jest taki na jakiego wygląda). * Wielki posąg drwala pojawiający się na początku jest nawiązaniem do "Trees Of Mystery". * mały|222pxKiedy zdjęcia na końcu intra opadają, można zauważyć na nich takie postacie jak Krasnoluda, Gideona, Blendina, Latoweenowego Cukrzyka i Pterodaktyla. * Inne zdjęcia są nawiązaniem do Północno-amerykańskiego folkloru. Są to zdjęcia np. syreny Fiji znajdującej się w Tajemniczej Chacie, Jackalope lub Chłopca Nietoperza. * Na jednym ze zdjęć widać dolną część twarzy Alexa Hirsch'a. * Dipper wydaje się patrzeć na runy albo symbole zanim został wystraszony przez kościotrupa. Symbole wyglądają bardzo podobnie do tych z gry Mystery Shack Mystery. ** Symbole (od góry do dołu) są zapisane nordyckimi runami i znaczą U,M,O i A. * Na końcu czołówki pojawia się Koło Billa Cyferki. Sam Bill widnieje w dzienniku 3, który czytany jest przez Dippera. * W wersji początkowej bliźniaki przyjeżdżają do Groty Tajemnic autobusem zwanym "Fast Dog", a w ostatecznej wersji zmienione jest to na "Speedy Beaver". * W pierwszej wersji na jednym ze zdjęć pojawia się robot, a w ostatecznej wersji został zastąpiony zdjęciem Latoweenowego Cukrzyka. * W pierwszej wersji zdjęcie krasnoludka jest ugryzione z lewej, a nie prawej strony. * W pierwszej wersji na zdjęciach pojawiają się trzy statki kosmiczne i potwór, a w ostatecznej wersji zostały one zastąpione zdjęciami pterodaktyla i dłoni (prawdopodobnie Ręczna Wiedźma). * W odcinku "Northwest Mansion Mystery" występuje skrócona wersja intra - trwa tylko 15 sekund. Sytuacja powtarza się jeszcze kilka razy. https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/567917384545095680[[Plik:Theme-six fingers heand.png|mały|167x167px]] * Przed tą wersją były jeszcze dwie inne. Ostatecznie nie pojawiły się w serialu. * W pierwszej wersji zamiast Billa, pojawiała się sześciopalczasta ręka. * W odcinku "A Tale of Two Stans" na zdjęciach zamiast ptetodaktyla pojawia się Autor z dziennikiem 1 w ręku. * mały|prawo|335 pxW "Weirdmageddon część 1" oraz "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" tradycyjna czołówka została zastąpiona apokaliptyczną wersją, gdzie główne postaci zastąpione są przez Billa i jego kumpli. ** W tejże wersji piosenki tytułowej zamiast wielkiej stopy pojawia się biegnąca sosna. ** Również w jednej scenie zamiast drzew pokazane są ogromne, drzewne stopy. ** W normalnej wersji to Dipper przestraszył się szkieletu 8-Balla, a w Weirdmageddon to 8-Ball przestraszył się Dippera. https://youtu.be/QuPvYLN-spE To intro Wodogrzmotów, ale z psami. Przypisy Galeria Kategoria:Piosenki